A diaries' account of Halloween in Mystic Falls
by JustBoy-92
Summary: An entry from Elena's diary on Halloween about the school's Halloween dance. Set a while after Season 1. AU. One Shot! R and R please? :  No major storyline, just a bit of fun!


31st October 2011

Dear Diary.

It's Halloween today and the school is putting on this major party for it tonight. Why they are doing it on a Sunday I don't know because we are meant to actually be in school tomorrow and the way most of the seniors at school act and the way they like to celebrate Halloween I really don't think many of them will be in a fit state to attend school tomorrow. Not if what Tyler Lockwood is planning happens anyway. Yeah yeah he is doing the clichéd and banal prank of pouring copious amounts of alcohol into the punch bowl and pretty much spiking everyone's drink. Not that I'm supposed to know this of course but one of the major advantages of having a vampire for a boyfriend is his handy ability to read peoples minds.

Apart from Tyler's little prank I'm quite looking forward to it. Me and Stefan have spent quite a while on our costumes for it. I'm not going to write what they are yet just incase this falls into the wrong hands in the three hours that it will take me to get ready but I will say this. I can't wait to put my costume on and I cannot wait to see Stefan in his! He is going to look dashing! We are going as a couple and I know people will think we are going over-the-top but frankly I just don't care, the posters said they wanted it to be 'suave, chic and sophisticated' so that's exactly what me and my Stefan will be. And to be honest, if we don't win best dressed I will be most upset.

I really really really want to know what Bonnie is going as but she won't tell a soul! I know, I'm such a hypocrite, I won't tell anyone what Stefan and I are going as but want to know about everyone else but I just can't help it! Bonnie is amazing at picking costumes and I'm sure that no matter what she wears that girl will look radiant. She doesn't seem to realise just how pretty she is and how many boys in our school would date her in a second. I don't know how many times I've tried to get her confidence up, and Caroline aswell, but no matter what we do she just doesn't seem to realise how stunning she is.

Caroline and Matt are going as a couple aswell and they have said they are going as a caveman and cave woman but I really cannot, in anyway see Caroline dressed as a cave woman so I think that might just be a ploy to get people to stop asking and so Caroline will get more attention when she walks in as something that isn't a cave woman.

Anyway. I need to shower and get ready. Stefan will be coming over soon aswell and the butterflies have started. I have a feeling tonight's going to be a good good night. (Fergie, I thank you.)

That was such a good night. The dance is over and my god was there drama. Technically this should have a new date and such because it is 1.30AM but I haven't been to sleep yet so I will just extend the piece from earlier.

The costumes were really good this year. Everyone went all out and to be honest I was surprised by the effort some people put in. And I could tell people were shocked by Stefan and I's costumes. I know, I know you probably want to know what I was so here goes.

I was Elizabeth Darcy (Nee Bennett) and Stefan was the dashing Mr Darcy. I know you are probably thinking (Although technically diaries don't think but you know what I mean) 'how the hell can you dress up as Lizzie and Darcy' but let me explain. I know it sounds like a crappy costume but it really wasn't if I do say so myself. And I'm sure Stefan would agree.

I wore a long, regency style dress in a pale cream colour and I had elbow length gloves to match. Yes I wore a corset and my god was that thing painful. I sometimes felt like I couldn't breath! How ladies wore them all day, every day I don't know. I'd take my hat off too them if I was wearing one. Or should I say my bonnet? Much more lady like. Well back to my costume. I had the dress which was specially made for me, it had little gems on the bodice and was embroidered in white thread around the bottom. I had my hair piled up on my head and held in place with little pearl pins and around my neck I had a tight pearl choker. Over this I had a long hooded cape which was actually a find of Stefan's draped over my shoulders and held in front with a small Lapis Lazuli pin.

Stefan wore a black tail coat and high waisted breeches with leather boots, a white high collered shirt and around his neck he had a lapis lazuli coloured cravat which had a small pearl pin from my hair on it. He looked incredibly smart. My eyes almost popped out my head because it was like seeing him for who he would have been at one point. The clothes seemed to be just made for him.

And before you ask. No it was not my idea to go as two famous lovers. It was actually Stefan's. So there.

And yes I was right. Bonnie's costume was amazing! She was a very dark and slightly gothic looking adaptation of 'Little Red Riding Hood'. When she came to my door she had her head covered and was wearing a long, flowing red hooded cape, similar to my cream one only hers was silk and seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. She had the hood up and it fell covering her eyes – how she seen I have no idea! - and it was fastened at the neck in a tight bow. Under it she had on a a black and red strapless dress which fell in soft waves down to her knees and she had black shoes. She didn't have a lot of make up on but her eyes were smokey black and her lips were scarlet. She looked amazing! But once again no matter how gorgeous I told her she was she just didn't listen and shrugged it off. I was actually tempted to take a picture of the boy's reaction when she walked in and lowered the hood just to prove to her that most boys – and probably half of the girls – would kill to get with her.

The biggest shock on the costume front though was Matt and Caroline by far. They came after Bonnie whilst we were just sitting in the kitchen. Caroline let herself in as usual. They walked in arm-in-arm and mine and Bonnie's mouths dropped to the floor in tandem. Caroline sauntered in wearing black leather trousers which were so tight her legs must have been gasping for air. She had sky high bright red heels and a low cut and off the shoulder top – once again in black. Her hair fell in sharp curls to her shoulders and bright red lips contrasted starkly with her pale skin. Matt was wearing tight black jeans, black shoes, white socks – very MJ isn't it? - a tight black top and over his shoulder he had a black leather jacket which looked a lot like Damon's. I looked at Stefan and seen his eyes twinkle cheekily. That was all the conformation I needed. It was Damon's. Wait one second! Stefan knew what they were going as and didn't tell me? Oh that boy is so so so so dead! Once I've finished writing I am so going to get a stake! Oh that boy! But anyway back to Matt. The best thing about his whole costume has got to have been the black wig which he was wearing and had held in place with copious amounts of Gel into the same style as Danny Zuko. Yipp you guessed it! Danny Zuco and Bad Sandy!

When we got to the school we got yet another surprise. Standing in the middle of the hall, surrounded by hormonal senior girls was Stefan's darling big brother wearing what appeared to be his original confederate outfit. Stefan was not happy about that.

Looking around I took in the costumes of those around us. There was I don't know how many Witches – who Bonnie looked at with a look of disgust on her face. Not that I can blame her. I mean you don't see Bonnie walking around daily wearing a hideous black pointed hat and carrying a broomstick do you? - she-devils, devils, zombies, vampires – and I'm not talking about Stefan and Damon style vampires – and they could have made the Disney films live action about fourty times over with the amount of Disney princesses there was. And then there was Tyler Lockwood. Where he was hiding the alchohol I don't know because there he was standing bold as brass dressed as Tarzan! I mean come on! Tarzan! All he was wearing was a loincloth! And the way he was looking at Bonnie! He better stay away from her. She is way out of his league! So I done what any best friend would do. I wrapped my arm around Bonnie, smirked at Tyler and walked her the other way.

Of course I told her about the way Lockwood was looking at her but she didn't seem to fussed. She just shrugged nonchalantly. In fact. She actually said he wasn't that bad! Tyler Lockwood, not that bad? I have no idea what the world is coming to! Now I know Bonnie isn't bitchy or two-faced or stuck up but even she must know how much of a prat Lockwood is right? He uses girls and then dumps them. He isn't capable of feeling anything for anyone else other than himself! Surely she knows that! Although at one point in the night she really showed him. He walked – no strutted – up to her, just oozing confidence and arrogance and vanity. She seen him coming a mile away and just stared at him, almost flirtatiously but not obviously. When he stood in front of her she folded her arms across her chest. I made sure to have Stefan listen in, just to make sure nothing was going to happen. I can't remember the full conversation but I'll try and right down what I do. I'll underline Tyler's speech.

"Well well Bonnie, don't you just look, ravishing.  
And don't you just look ... indecent. I though it was girls who forgot to wear clothes on Halloween? Something you want to let everyone know Tyler?  
Oh bonnie you love it really don't you?  
Oh course Tyler, you're just such an irresistible … beast. Now can I help you? If not, leave me alone.  
Now now Bonnie. Can't a charming young boy come up and ask for a darling young ladie's company for a dance?  
Yes they can. Pity you aren't a charming young boy.  
Oh Bonnie you really know how to burn a man don't you?  
Oh Tyler, Tyler, Tyler. You really have no idea."

It was something along those lines. I couldn't believe how flirtatious she was being! Yeah she was insulting him, but the way she was doing it was like she was doing some major flirtage! I have to make a mental note to ask her about it. Possible Tyler Lockwood crush going on. I really hope not. But the boy really is persistent. When the dance finished everyone was leaving and Tyler was … a little worse for wear shall we say. Well we were leaving and once again he got in front of her. Standing there in his almost near nakedness he just looked at her through hooded eyes. His voice was slurred but a deaf man couldn't mistake the obvious want in his voice when he said something cheesey along the lines of -

"I'd be a big bad wolf for you anyday Bonnie."

with a giant smirk across his face. Of course what he wasn't expecting was Jeremy to be standing behind him, arms folded and look of severe dislike in his eyes. He tapped Tyler on the shoulder as if offering moral support and sneered.

"And I'll always be the woodsman ready to chop you up, Wolfie."

He was so protective. Possible Jeremy crush on Bonnie? Hmm … they had better not start fighting over her like they did Vickie. Jeremy may be more like Stefan now than he is me but I can still kick the boys ass from here to china and back again. I'm his sister, it's what I do.

When the music started I dragged Bonnie onto the dancefloor and she in turn dragged Caroline. Leaving the two boys, and Damon – who had been hovering around us, in a failed attempt to be subtle. I'm just glad Matt and Stefan get on well. I know it was awkward at first cause of you know? Well. Me. But they seem to be over that. I mean Matt has moved on (Thank god, I'd hate to think he would pine over me, it's not healthy.) and me and Stefan are more than happy together. Even with the little problems we sometimes come up against – mainly psycho ex-girlfriends and crazy mothers. But let's not even go there. I'd rather not think about that. Especially in my slightly intoxicated state.

Yeah yeah I know I said I would avoid the punch but everyone else didn't care so I just threw caution to the wind. I only had one glass... or maybe it was two. But that's not the point, I mean even Stefan had a glass or two! And Caroline? Well I lost count at five!

Surprisingly Damon was awful quiet throughout the full night. Didn't make any sarcastic comments or get on my nerves, didn't tease Bonnie or Matt or Caroline and best of all. He didn't kill anyone! Odd right? Well I intend to find out what's wrong with him.

I'm running out of things to write about now. Wow I didn't realise just how long this was! Oops.

Goodnight Diary.

One more thing!

As I expected me and Stefan won! The judged – Alaric, Mrs Lockwood and a local journalist – said the costumes were "Unusual and creative"! And if anyone – and I mean anyone – says that I only won because Alaric was on the panel and he is 'friends' (as if I don't know what kind of friends they are) with Jenna who is my aunt then I will rip their head from their shoulders.

And on that cheery thought I shall bid you adieu.

X

**Authors Note. **

**So what did you think? This is set after Season One and pretty much all that happened afterwards was they found Katherine, and yeah they killed her. Jeremy did infact. Although it was a team effort :P (As if that will actually happen but oh well.) **

**I hope you enjoyed it, I haven't been able to get the characters in there costumes out of my head so now that they are down on paper – or screen – I will hopefully be able to stop picturing them! What did you think of the costume ideas? And the flirty Bonnie? And did you pick up on the nod to Tyler's werewolf-ism? I know its such a cheesey chat up line but I just wanted to get it in there! **

**I'm planning on going back to my Chaptered pieces soon and I'm thinking of starting a Harry Potter (Het and Next Gen) or non-vampire twilight (Slash) story when I am done with those! So check back soon! :) **

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated! I give e-cookies :P **

**This is also the longest thing I have EVER written for a fan fic and its just a one-shot!**

**Thanks. **

**GN**


End file.
